


The Wonders of Siblings

by chocolatecosmos45



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ako is only mentioned for like five seconds, please save lisa, set in ako's third year in high school, the hikawa twins get along much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: A little chat between friends about siblings and relations with them.





	The Wonders of Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post about mario and luigi, a thought i had about sayo t-posing, and my own relationship with my brothers

Sayo, Lisa, and Tomoe were chatting together at the monthly 'Girl's Band Party' meetup, which was really just an excuse to give everyone a chance to mingle without practice or live shows or other responsibilities interfering. Somehow, the conversation between these three had turned to siblings.

"Ahh, I don't have any siblings," Lisa laments, popping one of her cookies in her mouth. "Yukina and maybe Moca are the closest I've got, and you know how we get. Wish I had one, though ☆"

Sayo hums in sympathy, reaching for another fry.  "Not having a sibling is something very strange, almost absurd to think about for me. Even if we had a rough spot for a few years, I've been with Hina since day one."

Tomoe nods. "It's either the best or the worst, depending on the situation. One minute could be 'I'll help you hide the body' while the next is 'don't even look at me or I'll stomp you to dust,' but you still love each other regardless," she adds, taking a sip of her drink before continuing. "I mean, I love Ako to death, no doubt about it, but she's just an absolute gremlin sometimes."

"Ako, a gremlin? Ahaha, that's certainly an image to think about~ ☆" Lisa giggles, her signature cat-like grin spreading across her face. “Sure, she’s really excitable and says strange things sometimes, but a gremlin?”

"It's true! I trusted her with the secret-from-my-friends knowledge of my thoughts on instant ramen, that it totally counts as a full meal, and she outed me almost immediately to Afterglow. I still have that lecture from Himari playing in the back of my head every time I get a snack." Tomoe sighs and shakes her head fondly. "Ah, I also got into NFO just so I could understand half of what she says sometimes, and now a lot of our conversations are NFO lingo. Like, at least half of them. If she asks for ‘a cold brew from the darkest depths of Poseidon’s kingdom’ at a cafe or restaurant, by the way, she wants a blueberry smoothie.” Lisa ‘ohhh’s and quickly writes that down as she turns her attention to Sayo. “What about you and Hina?”

Sayo nibbles on a few more fries in contemplation before finally answering, "Our relationship is growing much better than it was a year ago, and our conversations are.. well.."

* * *

  _"Oneeeeee-chan! What's the bops?"_

_"SURVIVOR Never Give Up, Determination Symphony, various other songs."_

_"You know what I mean!"_

_"I know, I was messing with you. Not much is up, just homework and filing papers for the committee."_

_"Aww, need any help? At least with the filing part so you can get done faster!"_

_"You know what? That would be real shooby-dooby, thanks. We can practice together afterwards, sound boppin'?"_

_"Zappin'!"_

* * *

_“Onee-chan, where’s the milk?”_

_”I drank the rest of it.”_

_”...”_

_”...”_

_”Do you think you can continue getting away with this? Drinking all the milk and holding me back from unlocking my potential? You’re only delaying the inevitable. One day, my true power shall be released, and you will pay for your milk-stealing crimes, begging on your knees for mercy, soon enough.”_

_”Begging for mercy? Me? From you and what army? Your feeble milk-deprived bones lacking in sweet, succulent calcium? The milk police? The Spartan army of old? God? I have to laugh. You’ll never be able to stop me. I will kill God and you will bow and tremble before me.”_

_"Girls, girls, no need for that. Dad's out getting groceries, and that includes milk."_

_"Boppin'! I call the first glass!"_

_"You'll have to beat me to it."_

* * *

_[ **hina** : need some fish _

_**sayo** : Are sharks in the water? _

_**hina** : sharks swam out _

_**sayo** : I'm going fishing, stay put.]_

_”Sayo? Where are you going?”_

_”I’m terribly sorry, but Hina is sick and needs assistance. Parents aren’t home. I’ll be back in an hour at the most.”_

_”Ehh, that doesn’t seem like it, Sayo-san..”_

_”Stop reading over my shoulder. And are you saying you know my twin sister better than me?”_

_"Fishing, though?"_

_"Say anything more about it and I'll remove your kneecaps."_

_"Bold of you to assume I have any."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_”.. Go on, Sayo. An hour break will be fine.”_

_"Thank you, I'll be right back."_

* * *

“.. strange and somewhat ridiculous. You know how she says all that onomatopoeia all the time? Boppin’, zappin’, shooby-dooby, bippidy boppidy boo, yadda yadda all that stuff? Imagine us both saying that stuff in an otherwise normal conversation and that’s rather accurate most of the time. It’s overall.. rather confusing and almost ominous to third parties the rest of the time. Now, greeting each other, on the other hand-“

And that’s when Hina walks in. Sayo immediately stops talking, locking eyes with her twin.

“Ah, Sayooo? You in there?” Lisa calls, waving her hand in front of Sayo’s face, though stops when she sees she won’t get a reaction. Tomoe, though, chuckles with a slight smirk when she realizes what’s happening. Sayo slowly stands up, keeping her gaze on Hina as they step towards each other. They stop with about two feet of tense atmosphere between them.

Three.

Two.

One..

The twins snap their arms straight out to their sides, never breaking their gazes.

Lisa asks, slightly confused and horrified, "Are.. are they okay?" Tomoe's response of "They're just t-posing at each other" does nothing to help and just confuses her more.

About thirty seconds pass before Hina shuffles closer, reaches out, and taps Sayo's nose with a "boop!" that breaks their serious facade and causes a minor laughing fit between them. They separate with one last affirmation of "Boppin'?" "Boppin'!" and Sayo returns to her little group, still quietly laughing to herself. Being met with silence and two completely different looks from her friends, she quiets down and asks, "What?"

Tomoe's smug little smirk and Lisa's somewhat terrified grin tell her everything, and she huffs and halfheartedly tries to cover her now burning cheeks. "It-it was Hina's idea, shut up," she grumbles in defense, but the damage is done. Her friends will never look at her the same way ever again. "A-and we only do that if we see each other before we say anything!"

Lisa scratches an invisible something on her cheek, chuckling nervously. "You know what? I think being an only child is just fine for me..~ ☆"

**Author's Note:**

> hikawa twins getting along and having an absolutely ridiculous sibling language is my aesthetic


End file.
